


lost

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	

josh shakes as he stares at his phone screen, an open chat staring him in the face.

he wants to text tyler, has to, needs to, tyler helps.

a voice in the back of his head chastises him. _tyler has issues of his own. he can't be dealing with you all the time._

fuck up, fuck up, josh is a fuck up.

_besides, isn't making things about yourself how you lost everyone else? isn't seeking help from your friends how you lost **them**?_

josh wants to cry.

help. he needs help. he can't get help.

he doesn't want to drive tyler away by being needy.

josh shuts his phone off and sets it down and curls up and shakes and cries.


End file.
